Obsession
by Rosie Baggins
Summary: What happens when you are obsessed with the Boy Who Lived. Not a happy ending. If you like angst, romance and rape then please read and review.


Obsession  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
The two boys looked down, avoiding each other's gaze. A pair of green eyes surveyed what had just happened. Ruffled bed covers brought painful memories of. he couldn't bare to admit it. Large muddy footprints in the direction of the bed.footprints that belonged to the only other person in the room that was alive. A dead body on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood; it's lifeless blue stared ahead. Finally, a croaky voice spoke.  
  
'Thanks Ron'.  
  
'You're welcome Harry.'  
One week earlier.  
  
He put his spoon down and ran his pink fingers through his untidy black hair. Sexy hair. It really wouldn't suit anyone also but him, he decided. It completed the mysterious air that seemed to surround him, along with his vibrant green eyes. Eyes that were so soft, full of compassion.and yet.eyes that had seen more pain then he could ever dream of.  
  
Draco Malfoy's gaze was broken by the cold voice of his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. 'What are you doing, Draco.checking out the Gryffindor girls again?' His voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
'Oh yeah.especially that mudblood Granger'  
  
Pansy laughed her cold laugh, and put her arms around his pale neck.  
  
'You haven't finished your breakfast; you'll need your strength.'  
  
'And why is that?'  
  
'We have potions with Gryffindor first.'  
  
Draco suddenly got up from his chair, sending Pansy face down on the floor. Realising)this was not a good thing, he turned to leave.  
  
'What the HELL did you do that for?'  
  
'I'm going now.'  
  
His girlfriend huffed and went back to her seat at the dining table. Taking one last look at the Gryffindor table, he stopped. Harry flashed his stunning smile, the smile that made his whole face light up, the smile that melted his heart. The only problem was, the one person Harry would never smile for was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Which is why I've got to do this.  
  
Draco climbed the stairs into his dormitory, and pulled the pillow from his bed. There, a piece of parchment was with the words 'To Harry Potter' written on it. Draco grabbed the paper, stuffed it in his pocket and went downstairs to his potions class.  
  
* * *  
  
Potions. He hated this class, and he hated Professor Snape. Not that anyone knew that of course, most people knew him as the teacher's pet who was only loved by the teacher because the teacher was afraid of his father, as most people were.  
  
The problem with being a Malfoy was that family expectations were everything, and Draco knew that too well.  
  
That's another thing we have in common.Draco thought. They both hated being at home; both despised the people they had to come home to each summer.  
  
As Professor Snape entered the class and the class sat down, the picture of Harry in his pocket nearly fell out. The small Harry was frowning, looking confused as to why he was in the pocket of his greatest enemy, save Voldemort of course.  
  
Throughout the lesson all Draco could do was look at Harry, drawn in by his warm face. The fire behind them flickered and danced in his beautiful emerald eyes. Harry stuck out his tongue and tilted his head as he concentrated on his work. Draco failed to complete his work that lesson, it was impossible to break the gaze that he had on Harry.  
  
Just as Harry turned around, Draco slipped the piece of parchment into the pocket of his robe that Harry had hung on the back of his chair.  
  
Smiling, Draco Malfoy turned to leave the dungeons to go to the next class, just before he went into the bathroom to look at the picture of Harry. The thought never occurred to him that this was an almost sad obsession that was slowly taking over his entire life.  
  
As Harry stood up, he put his hands in his pockets.  
  
Please don't show Ron. Please don't show anyone. To Draco's relief, Harry read it to himself, and realised who it was from, because he looked straight at him. Draco turned away, and left the room.  
  
The note was as follows:  
  
Potter, Meet me at the second dungeon at midnight tonight. Don't worry.I won't hurt you. Come alone, as I will. Draco Malfoy  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Please review!!! 


End file.
